Question
by SuilOlenga20
Summary: It all started when Touka asks the question she wanted to ask Kaneki long time ago. Inspired by ending of chapter 121 of Tokyo Ghoul:re manga. Spoilers amd Lemons ahead.
1. Chapter 1

This story/one-shot is inspired the last part of chapter 121 of the Tokyo ghoul:re manga where Touka asked Kaneki a question. I hope you'll enjoy this.

Warning: Spoiler Alert! Lemon Ahead.

Disclaimer: I don't own tokyo ghoul or any of its characters.

 **It Started with a Question**

After the Clowns attack and the success of Nimura Furuta's plans to be the chief of the CCG and the fake execution of Haise Sasaki also known as Ken Kaneki the eyepatched ghoul and the one eyed king.

The Goat ( the ghoul organization that ken kaneki built )successfully retrieved the RC suppressor for Mado and also bringing Amon back to his old self after being defeated by Takizawa and his comrades. Revelations and emotions spiraled out, resolving the conflicts and guilt that both the ghouls and humans encountered. Kaneki finds himself back to :re with Touka which dyed her hair accompanied him with a cup of coffee. The two chatted about the past events and what he is doing until present.

" Organizing information? " Touka asked.

" Yeah, I'm looking into a big incident involving ghouls. Its pretty interesting, apparently in the past the CCG was driven almost to extinction at the hands of a one eyed ghoul." Kaneki said while smiling and enjoying his cup brewed coffee.

" Hmmm... What's interesting about that?" Touka asked, seemed to be uninterested to what he says.

Kaneki sweat dropped at this. There was a silence for a few moment until Kaneki broke the silence.

" By the way, Touka what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

" Oh yeah. Are you a virgin?"

Upon hearing the question the delicious brewed coffee on his cup spilled onto the floor as his hold to it soften. His faced was stuck smiling at her, after a few seconds his expression changed into one of that dumbfounded and suprised at the same time.

"EEHHHHH!?" he exclaimed.

"What's with that reaction of yours?" Touka asked she seemed to be annoyed.

"Well I didn't expect you to ask me that."

"And why not? Is it that bad for me to ask?"

"Well no but..."

"But what?" She interrupted.

"Well it's too personal for my opinion." He justified while putting his cup on his side.

"Personal or not you promised that we will talk, and now that we've got the chance I've wanted to ask you if you are or not."

"Yes I do remember that but I want to know why did you want to know about it." He said as his cheeks became flushed.

Touka then suddenly hugged him.

"Baka-neki." She said and hit him gently on the chest still not breaking from the hug, tears threatening to fall. While Kaneki is still paralyzed on the spot that he is sitting on.

"You left us all you left Anteiku behind because you said you wanted to be stronger so that you can protect us. You then went out and sacrificed yourself. We thought you're completely gone. Then you suddenly came back after how many years, but as somebody else, as Haise not Kaneki. It hurts to see you not recognizing anyone and can't remember a single moment we've gone through. Then once again you've come back to us like those years never passed. Don't you know it hurts for us! For me! To see you like that! You wanted to protect us but you always left us. That's just being selfish. Damnit I don't want you to become like my father. I don't want lose another one that I love. So please just stay." She said embracing him even more, burying her face in his chest while crying. His motor functions then seemed to once again work. He embraced her in return.

"Touka I promise I will never ever leave all of you behind again. So please don't cry anymore." He said softly as he can be while clearing the tears from her.

They broke out from their embrace. They stared into each other. Their eyes meeting one another. They're eyes reflects the same emotion that they have, longing. They are longing for each others presence, voice, and touch. This feeling built up during the years that they had been separated. And now that the two finally meet again, this feelings burst out of their hearts. Their faces came closer to each other as their arms moved to embrace each other. Then their lips finally connected with each other while gently closing their eyes, cherishing the kiss. After some time it became more heated, Kaneki licked her bottom lip asking for permission to enter in which Touka responded as she open her mouth to let his tounge in her wet cavern. He brushed his tounge on her teeth and then proceeded to her tounge. Their tounges danced with each other as they seek for dominance. After a minute they finally took apart to breathe. Their faces flushed as they continue to stare at each other.

"Kaneki can we move onto my bedroom?"

"Okay Touka." He said and carries her upstairs.

Upon arriving and getting inside her room they immediately kissed each other again. But this time it is more filled with passion and love. They move into the bed without breaking their contact to each other.

"Touka are you sure you wanted to do this?"

"Of course Baka-neki why would I even kiss you back if I didn't want to?" She said while pouting.

"Well you have a point. You know you're cute when you are pouting like that." He teased

"S-shut up!" And then pulled him for another heated kiss.

Kaneki's hands started to roam her body. Starting from her neck down to her breasts.

"Aaaahhh! Kaneki!" She moaned as he started to fondle and massage her breast. Her moans sparks a fire through his groin area.

"Take my clothes off." She said with lust filling her eyes. He then helped her take of her clothes. Removing her waitress uniform and bra. Her panties is the only thing covering her.

"Hey! Its not fair that I am the only one naked here.

"Okay then." He replied as he stripped own into his boxers. His appendage showing through it. He then get back on top of her and kissed her on her neck and nipped at some area. He then did the same on her collarbone which send her moaning in pleasure and tainting her cheeks with red. He finally arrived at her mounds. He first licked to have a sample and then proceeded to suck at her right and massaged her left using his hand.

"K-kaneki! Ahh! it f-feels so good please don't stop Ahhh!" Her panties now getting wet from his actions.

"You are very sexy when you say those things Touka-chan." He said while sucking her left breast.

"I-idiot don't say that! Ahhhh! Nyaahhh!"

After finishing with her breast he then kissed her stomach and belly button. He finally arrived at her groin area. Her panties soaked with her juices. He touch it with his index finger.

"AAAAHHHH!" Touka moaned at the contact.

He continued to rub through her panties which is getting more wet as he continued. Her moans also increasing in volume. He then gripped the sides of her panties. He looks at her asking for her final approval. She nodded and he removed her panties. Her soaking shaved womanhood is showing to him. Kaneki then hoisted her legs up to his shoulders, leaned in and started to lick her lower lips. Touka gripped tightly at the bedsheets, as if her sanity depends on it.

"Aaaahhh! N-no don't lick down there! Its dirty down there! Hyaaahhh!" She cried out as he sucked at her clitoris.

"But Touka it tastes very delicious." Half-teasing her. His tounge traveled further into her pussy. It started to enter her womanhood and pulling back a bit and thrusting in again. His fingers gently pinching her clitoris. She grasp through his white hair pulling him closer to her dripping womanhood. Kaneki interpreted this to go faster and faster he did. Sometimes sucking on her clitoris as he catches his breath. Touka is being pushed on the edge as the pressure builts within her signaling her release.

"No! Aaahhh! Aahhhh! I- I'm gonna cum. Ahhhh! KANEKI!" She arc her back in pleasure as she cum at his mouth in which he gladly drunk. Touka is left panting and grasping for air her cheeks becoming even more red. Kaneki panting, stood up and removed his boxers, showing off his seven inches member to her. She crawled on all fours imitating a cat and came closer to him and whispered to his ear seductively.

"Kaneki let me make you feel good." She whispered as she grabbed his penis and rubbed slowly. She then pushed him down on the bed. She then grabbed his erect penis and started to stroke it slowly.

"Touka!" He gasp as his member was being rubbed by the person he loves.

"Do you want me to go faster?" She asked him.

"Yes please." As he said it she picked up the pace and started to pump a litlle faster. His head now leaking precum.

Touka felt curious on what other things could him feel good. So she closed the gap and started to lick at the head of his penis. He was caught off guard that he can only produce a groan as the wet muscle touched his soldier's head. She licked down to the base and back up to the head. She then got an idea and wrapped her lips to his member and started to bob her head up and down, while her hand played with his balls.

"Touka it feels really good!" He said as intense pleasure surged through him. "Touka let me do you to." Touka pulled out letting his hardened member free.

He then guided her and positioned her, doing the 69 position. As she sucks his cock, he in return lick her insides. The moan that Touka produces turns to vibrations as she envelop his member with her mouth making him closer to his climax. Touka is also near to her second release as Kaneki sucks on her clit while fingering and scissoring her.

"Touka I'm going to cum."

"Aahhh! M-me to let's cum together." They sped up their pace and finally cummed simultaneously.

"AHHHH KANEKIIII!"

"TOUKA!" They both screamed as they both reached their climax.

"That was amazing Kaneki."

"I can say the same to you to Touka."

"Say do you want to take a shower?" Touka suggested.

"Well I am all sweaty, let's go then."

Kaneki got up and picked her up suprising her with his action. They both got a bathrobe on the rack at the entrance of the shower. After entering and placing the bathrobes, they started to run the shower. Kaneki poured shampoo on to his hands, and started to massage her scalp and soaping her hair gently. Finished on her head he then got the soap and started to apply it on her. He started on her back down to her derriere and her butt cheeks. Touka flushed at this action. He then applied soap on her front starting at her neck tarvelinh down, he stayed a little longer at her chest area. Touka moaned as he continued his actions. He then continued down to her waist until he reached her womanhood. He also applied soap using his own hand. Touka gasp and her reaction didn't go unnoticed by the white haired ghoul. He started to rub her entrance with his fingers slowly, making her moan.

"Kaneki." She whined at him.

After finishing applying soap on her body he scrubbed at her back and the rest of her body taking longer time at her privates and washing up.

Touka picked up the shampoo and started to massage his head. She decided to break the silence.

"So about earlier, are you one or not?" She said as she moved on to applying soap on to his body.

" Yes I am."

"Oh? The how do you know what to do?"

"Well I've watch some of it sometimes." He said embarrassed as he scratched at his his cheeks with his index finger. "How about you you where did you learned to do that?" He asked a little anxious at her answer.

"Well I've read some of it on a magazine." She said blushing as she now scrubs him. Taking slower at his member making him hard again.

"So you mean you didn't done with someone before?" He asked happy at the idea of being her first.

"Yes I haven't had sex yet before." She admitted as she washed him off.

"So d-do you want to t-try it?" He suggested stuttering.

"After what we have done do you really need to ask?" She claimed and started to kiss him passionately.

He lifted her up making her lean on the wall as she wraps her legs around his waist. He positioned his member on her already wet lower lips.

"Touka Im going to put it in now."

"Ok just be gentle ok?"

He then started to enter her. His head already inside. He pushed a little more until he felt something blocks him. He then pushed backed a little and then thrust back fast breaking her hymen and stretching her muscles. Touka felt tears starting to flow on her cheeks, as she felt pain on her first time making love. Kaneki leaned in and kissed her to make her forget about the pain. After a few minutes she finally got accustomed to his size.

"You can move now Kaneki." After she it, he started to move slowly making her groan. But as time pass by he started to pick up the pace until he is thrusting fast onto her. Making her wetter and scream out his name.

"Kaneki! Ahhh! Ahhh! S-so good!" She screamed.

"Touka-chan." He groaned. His pace becoming more erratic. Her walls tightening around him as they get nearer to their climax. After a few minutes of erratic thrusting they finally cum. His member throbbing as he shoots ropes of semen inside her, while her womanhood tightens as if squeezing out the remaining semen onto him.

After that they washed once again and dry themseleves. Kaneki lift her up like a princess onto their bed. They laid facing each other.

"I love you always, even if I lose myself again I promise to come back for you." He said as he held her close to him.

"I love you too, and if you lose yourself I'll make sure to bring you back no matter what it takes."

They pulled the covers, kiss each other goodnight and sleep in each others embrace.

Author Notes:

I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic. Pls like and review. Thanks for reading! Bye!


	2. Where They Left Off

**Where They Left Off**

Ken walks through the empty halls of the CCG, he is heading towards the exit. When suddenly...

"Mister? Do you know where my mommy and daddy is?" A black haired boy asked, Kaneki felt something he can't explain as he looks at the boy. The feeling of familiarity. As he looked longer at his face he can't help but to see Touka's face.

"Sorry but I did not see your parents, are you perhaps lost?"

"No." The boy answered, turning his head side to side. "I'm not lost anymore because I now find my daddy!" The kid pointed towards him.

"What?! Me?" He exclaimed. He never expected to have a kid so fast.

"Hai! Can we see mommy now?" He cheerfully said.

"W-well-"

"Oh there you are Kaoru!" A very familiar feminine voice called out. Glancing at the other end of the large hallway is Touka.

"You go on your own without me, at least you've found daddy." She said smiling and patting the head of the child named Kaoru.

"D-daddy?" Ken stand baffled at what he just heard.

"Don't tell me you forgot what happened Bakaneki." She glared at the man standing across her.

"What exactly..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as his vision starts to spin and suddenly he fell to the ground.

"Ken...Ken...Wake up Ken." A voice called out to him.

The rays of the sun finally woke him up from his slumber. A finger gently traced circles around his right cheek. Opening his eyes he saw the face of his love.

"Good morning Touka." He greeted her smiling.

"Good morning to you too. Sleepy head." She replied.

He finally realized that he is dreaming of a memory happened some years ago. It is the time when the Goat had finally succeeded on establishing peace between the CCG, but without suffering a huge number of casualties between the two factions. On the death of Kichimura Washuu the CCG had implemented new regulations on ghoul's rights, Which is suggested by The One Eyed King himself. The ghouls had been supplied by rations of laboratory grown flesh. Trials are done for the ghouls who committed crimes or hunting, and justified if intentional or its cause is by their instincts. Ghoul extermination can only be done if it is proven that a ghoul had committed atrocities.

With the help of some humans who support Ghoul Rights the Ghouls finally can live in human society without being hunted without a cause.

Kaneki smiled at the memory. Not only their goal had been achieved but also the greatest gift that he can get had arrived on his life. His son Kaoru. His first child with Touka is now six years old. He has black hair just like Kaneki and the face of her mother Touka.

"Oi what are you smiling for?" Touka asked.

"I just remembered something." He replied.

"What is?"

"You know, the hard and insane things we've gone through to achieve this peace."

"Man your thinking so deeply in the morning." She said slightly annoyed. In which he sweat dropped.

"You know you're really cute when you are being tsundere." He said to her honestly.

"B-baka! Stop saying embarrassing things." She is now blushing.

"Well I'm only saying the truth." He then leaned and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Ka. Ne. Ki." She said threatening.

"I know you like it."

"Then do you know what I Iike more than that?" She straddled on his lap.

"I think I know." They are leaning close on each other when suddenly...

"Momma! Papa! It's time for me to get to school." Little Kaoru shouted downstairs.

"Coming right up honey!" Replied Touka. "We will continue this later."

'Sigh' Kaneki has no choice but to wait until they had sent Kaoru on the bus.

They finished preparing Kaoru for school and now sending him to the bus.

"Bye Momma, Bye Papa. I love you."

"Take care on your way okay." Touka hugged her son. Kaneki followed up.

The bus carried on as they wave their hand goodbye.

"So can we continue were we left off?" He said.

Then a soft punch on the shoulder was sent by her.

"We should eat breakfast first." She said.

"OK then." He lifted her up like a princess and continued on the kitchen. Which earned a gasp and blush from Touka?

After they ate breakfast their breakfast, they resumed where they left off.

 **AN:**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. This supposed to be only a one shot but I was pursued by a review of kenkaneki420 and Lui. Thanks a lot guys. And also thanks to the others who read this. Pls review and like. Good day!**


End file.
